A Walk Down Memory Lane
by pennsatuckies
Summary: What happens when you lose a big part of your memory? Will things ever go back to the way they were? Lea and Dianna fic. Get ready for an emotional roller coaster ride, filled with drama, angst, romance, friendships, & memories. "Life is all about moments. Good moments, bad moments, small moments, huge moments. No matter how good or bad they are, they're all just as important."
1. Chapter 1

_I'm trapped. I'm trapped. I'm trapped. Help me. What. Help. What is this? Why can't I open my eyes? I'm trapped. I want to open my eyes. Am I dead? What is this? Where am I? I'm trapped. Can't you see me? Someone, help me. What. Wh...  
_

* * *

Life is all about moments. Good moments, bad moments, small moments, huge moments. No matter how good or bad they are, they're all just as important.

I still remember the moment I looked into those powerful, deep brown eyes, for the very first time. I knew, right away, that that very moment would go down as one of my very favorites.  
Is it strange that I still remember every second? Well, I am strange, so it wouldn't even surprise me, if it was. I still remember how we bumped into each other, so movie-ish. I'm sure it looked like we were shooting a way too romantic movie. Followed by the very first look in her eyes, words can't describe how it felt, it still feels too good to be real. I looked into her deep brown eyes, and boom, I was lost. Lost in her eyes, lost in life. Oh, those deep brown eyes.

Before our wonderful meeting, I used to think volunteering was pretty boring. Turns out, it's a wonderful way to meet new people, new people, like Lea.  
The funniest part is, that we met again, only a few months later at the first official reading for Glee. We bumped into each other, again, the exact same way.  
We didn't really keep contact after our first meeting, which made me kind of sad. I felt like I had lost someone, I didn't even have. I used to fantasize about her, about things like her life. The desire to go look for her, and find her, kept growing and growing. Just when I was about to give up on looking for her on Facebook, Twitter, every other possible site, I met her again, at that reading. I still thank God every single day of my life.

Who knew I'd be the one, the special one, to look into those eyes, every morning.

The positive I am about her eyes, the negative she is about my eyes. _"I don't trust green eyes. Green can not trusted. Remember the bad witch from Wicked? Mm, GREEN!"_ Typical Lea. I used to feel bad for a few seconds, after hearing those words, but not anymore. I'm used to it. I know she loves me. I also know she'll always love me the most, at least, that's what she says all the time.

Now it's my turn to show her how far my love and admiration goes. I, Dianna Agron, am about to make one of the most important moments in life. I, Dianna Agron, again, am going to ask Lea Michele Sarfati, to marry me. I decided to keep it a secret, it was hard, but worth it.

All that's left is picking up the engagement ring and make my way to our house. Can't be that hard. The waiting is hard though, at least, that's what all Lea's text show me. "_Where are you?" "Dianna? Answer me!" "You're late!" "Don't mess with me, Agron!"_ I decided to ignore every text, I don't want to end up like Quinn.

Anyway, I'm so excited, too excited. Have you ever been so excited, you were close to peeing your pants? Well, that's exactly what I feel like.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. Ok, Miss Sarfati, I'll answer the call, this time. I slide my hand into my bag and search for my phone.  
After a few seconds I finally find my phone. I grab it and take it out of my bag. I look at the screen and smile, I knew it was her.  
Well, she'll have to wait for a few more seconds, cause I have to come up with an excuse first. An excuse why I'm not at home, making her dinner, or listening to one of her '_see, this is what happens when you're not on set_' stories.  
It's funny how the weirdest things always seem to happen when you're not around.  
Oh, c'mon Dianna, you're a genius, you're always the one to come up with excuses. I sigh softly while stopping the car. You'll have to wait a few more seconds, Lea.

Why does it have to be so rainy today? It's so hard to watch out for the cars passing me, when there are huge raindrops falling on my car.

I can feel Lea's frustration through my phone. I know she's frustrated, I know she is. She's probably going to tell me how much she hates, and loves, me. Lea Michele Sarfati. She's so special, and mine. Mine, mine forever.

I giggle by the thought and sink deeper and deeper in my thoughts, which makes me forget about answering the phone.  
This is what happens all the time. Every time I start to think about Lea, I lose control of my thoughts. Lea, oh, Lea, I love her so much.

My thoughts get interrupted by the loud sound of a car honking at me, before I even get the chance to turn around my ears get filled with an even worse sound, a loud, loud, loud bang. Words can't describe how loud.

My head pushes itself through the front window of my car and my body loses its control. I have no idea what's happening to me, nor what happened. All I know is that my head hurts really bad, my entire body hurts. I'm in pain. Raindrops fall on my head and slide their way through my wounds. I can't move, I can't talk, I can't scream for help. All I can do is feel, and think about it. Think about the pain, the pain I can't describe. Why does pain always gets worse when you can't scream nor yell?

Footsteps are coming closer and closer and I can hear people panicking around me. _"Is she dead?", "Check her wrist!", "Call 911!",_ that's basically all I can hear. I'm not dead, do something. Help me. Put me in a comfortable position, I'm dying from pain over here. I want to cry, but my eyes are way too dry, even though they're closed. My hearing slowly fades away, just like my thoughts, just like everything else around me.

The last thing I can hear is the sound of my voicemail, which means someone left a message. I want to hear it so bad, so bad, but I know I won't be able to. Is this what it feels like to die?

* * *

Voicemail message:

_"Hey lovely lady, better known as Bambi Montgomery, better known as mine. Can you please answer your phone? I'm a little worried. I just called Ryan and he told me you left set 2 hours ago, so don't tell me you're still there, I won't believe you. Ha! You shouldn't have told me how to check your whereabouts, baby. Well, dinner is ready, your favorite Italian dish... I'll be waiting, with the candles on. Oh, and, by the way, one of the books you ordered came in, so hey, another reason for you to come home. Be careful. I love you, bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**  
Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. I tried to make it as correct as possible. So, again, I'm sorry for the possible mistakes.

I've never been in a coma, so no, I can't give you the exact, correct, description of what it feels like. I tried to describe it as realistic as possible.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm trapped. I'm trapped. I'm trapped. Help me. What. Help. What is this? Why can't I open my eyes? I'm trapped. I want to open my eyes. Am I dead? What is this? Where am I? I'm trapped. Can't you see me? Someone, help me. What. Wh...

"_I called every damn hospital in the entire States! I made a complete fool of myself! I had to give them three names, I had no idea which one she would use. Bambi Montgomery, Dianna Agronsky, Dianna Agron. Then after way too many phone calls, when I was about to give up, they FINALLY called me! Telling me my god damn girlfriend is in the hospital. And now, now I can't even SEE her! What is this bullcrap?!_"A loud voice with a strange accent fills the room. I'm not sure if she's in the room though, since I can't even open my eyes. "_Calm down, they'll let you... us in..._" Another, way softer voice, answers. "_Yeah, they're just doing a little check-up."_ Another voice.  
How many people are out there, for God's sake? I don't recognize their voices.  
"_Check-up my ass! I want to see my girl!_" How are people even able to live with that loud voice?

A few minutes later, the voices are coming closer and closer, followed by the sound of an opening door.  
"_Dianna! Dianna! O my god! Di! Dianna! Dianna! Baby, it's me, Lea! I was so worried! I'm sorry it took so long for me, us, to come! Wake up babe!_" It's the loud voice again, the volume of her voice raises by every word she says, which means she's coming closer. Five shaky, sweaty fingers touch mine. "_I'm really sorry, Dianna. I know you can't hear me, but... I'm really sorry._"

Why does she think I can't hear her? I can! I can hear you! Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I look at her? Why don't I know who's talking to me?

"_Lea, please, she's in a coma. She can't hear you, and even if she can, she won't answer you._" It's the voice I heard before, not the loud one, no, this one sounds kind of... Spanish, yet typical American.

Lea, who's Lea? Who's Lea and why is she here? Why is she talking to me? And why, why did that other foreign voice say I'm in a coma? I'm awake. Can't they see that? I can hear and feel everything!

"_Hi. This is Dianna. I'm currently in a coma! Please, leave your message after the beep. Beeeep._" A deep, male voice.  
"_Shut it, Mark!_" And again, another voice, I've heard this one before. I'm pretty sure it's one of the voices I heard a few minutes ago, the ones at the hallway.

I have no idea who they are, I don't recognize their voices. I wish I did. Who are they? Am I supposed to know them?

Thank god they're in the same room, though. The closer they are, the better I can hear their voices and give a description.  
Voice one is loud, New York-ish, she sounds like a typical New York girl.  
Voice two is a little softer, Spanish, yet American. A voice you won't hear that much. It's a little deep, not male-deep.  
Voice three is a typical male voice. The sound of his voice reminds me of a bear. He sounds typical American.  
Voice four is a woman voice. One you hear everywhere. She sounds like a nice, innocent girl.

"_Dianna, baby. If you can hear me, it's Lea, Naya, Heather and Mark. I'm sorry, I had to take all of them with me, because I included them in the search process. And I was way too afraid to drive." It's the loud voice, apparently belonging to Lea, again. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used the word drive... I-I-I'm sorry... So sorry._" I can hear her voice break, and at the very same moment, her fingers start shivering.

Why shouldn't she have used the word 'drive'? Am I allergic to cars? What's going on? Why is she shivering? Why is her voice so shaky?

"_Lea, the three of us are going to go and grab some coffee in the restaurant down here. Are you coming with us?_" It's the forth voice, again.  
"_No, no, I'm not going to leave her alone, not anymore. Go grab some coffee, I'll stay here._" Instead of just touching my fingers, she grabs my full hand and tightens her grip. I'm not sure why, but I guess it's her way of showing she'll stay with me.  
"_Well, 'kay, we'll see you in a few. The restaurant is on the first floor, so if you get tired of si..._"  
"_Heath, no, I'm fine. Like I said, I'm not leaving, I won't, I won't ever._"  
Lea's words are answered by a sigh and footsteps, footsteps fading away.

"D_i, I'm still here, Lea. Naya, Heather and Mark are grabbing some coffee downstairs, but I'll stay with you._"  
Yes, I know, Lea, I'm not deaf.  
"_Listen up, well, I'm not sure if you can listen, but, if you can... I'm not mad at you, I'm not disappointed, I'm... I'm just, really, really, shocked. I never expected this to happen, not to us, and especially not to you._" I can feel the same, sweaty fingers sliding over my head.

"_I really love you, Di. Those days without knowing your whereabouts were horrible, but being without you, was even worse. It's so empty without you, and your dorky ways._" Her fingers get replaced by soft lips pressed against my forehead.  
"_I know I got a little mad, every time you decided to make the house one, big mess, by ripping random pages out of random books, and throwing them around the house. But, you have no idea what I'd do for just to see you rip those pages out again._  
_And baby, I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay here, tell you stories, sleep with you, and pretend this is our new home. I won't leave you. Ever. And I won't let you leave us either. You're going to stay with me, with us. I'd do everything to keep you alive, Di, don't worry, I will._" Her voice gets a little shaky again. One sniff, two sniffs, three sniffs, one sigh, two sighs. The sounds she's producing tell me she's crying.

The energy around me gets tenser. I can feel body warmth, not my own. It feels like she's coming closer. And yes, there's another way of showing you're pretty close. Her hands are cupping my cheeks, for a pretty long time. All I can hear are some kind of machines, and the sound of her sniffing.

"_Please, promise me to stay with us... With me._" Her voice breaks the silence.  
"_Please, Dianna. I-I-I, I don't want to live without you. I don't want to, and I can't. I need you. I need you around. You can't leave me. That's against the rules. Remember what we promised each other? To stay together, forever. Forever. You promised me! I promised you! You can't leave. You can't break the promise._" I can feel her warm breath every time she opens her mouth.

I feel sorry for her. She really loves me, a lot. While I, I don't even recognize her. I don't know a Lea. I don't remember having a girlfriend. Why would I have a girlfriend? Why can't I just move, or open my eyes, just to see her? I want to see her. I want to recognize her. I want to show her I'm alive. I want to show her I can hear everything she says. How?

The energy around me tones down a bit, just like the body warmth. Her shaky, sweaty fingers touch mine again. "_Your parents couldn't make it..._" She mumbles while sniffing. "_I called your dad, but he's at a business trip in Europe, he'll come as soon as possible, but you know… Impossible…_"  
Typical dad. Typical. He doesn't give two shits about me, Jason, and my mom.  
"_And eh, your mom, your mom and Jason told me they'd come as soon as possible. This could be in a few minutes, hours, I don't know._" I knew it, I knew Jason and mom would be the ones to come over. I'm so close to them. Jason is my little snuggle bear, and mom… My mom is my everything. Let's hope they'll be here soon, because I remember them. I remember them.

Why can't I remember the Lea girl? Why can't I remember her? Why can't I remember having a girlfriend? Is she lying to me? I didn't recognize the touch of her fingers. I didn't recognize her voice either. Where are my parents? What if she's only here to steal my money? Or my phone? Why can't I remember her? Why didn't I recognize her? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I see her? Why?

I'm trapped. I'm trapped in my mind. I'm trapped in my own body. This is the worst feeling ever. I can't do anything, besides listening, feeling and thinking. I'm afraid. I'm afraid my own thoughts will end up killing me. I can't handle this. I'm too young and innocent for this.

My thoughts get interrupted by footsteps. Mom? Jason? Dad? Please, let it be one of them. Please.  
The door…

"_We're back._" The male voice, belonging to Mark, mumbles.  
Damn.  
What… What if they lied? What if they stole my money, instead of grabbing some coffee? I don't trust them. I don't trust all four of them. Why did I trust them in the beginning, in the first place? I wish I could open my eyes, or at least move my arm, to show them I'm still alive. To show them they shouldn't mess with me. But no, I'm stuck. I'm stuck while some random people are trying to rob me. They'll probably end up killing me. Not like there's much left to kill, all they have to do is turn the machine down. No genius needed for that.  
The silence makes my thoughts even worse.

"_Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, or eat?_" Voice two. I'm sure that one belongs to Naya, since Naya sounds kind of Hispanic.  
"_Yeah, I'll just go and grab it…_" Then voice four belongs to Heather. Thank god. Thank god I matched the voices with names, makes it easier to turn them in, once I'm out of this coma.  
"_Guys, I'm fine. I'm used to starving myself. I used to do it all day on set, I mean, I was kind of forced to, because of my schedule. I'll let you know if I need something, I promise._"

A silence fills the room.

"_If you haven't demanded us to go grab something in one hour, I'll drag you to the restaurant downstairs, to get you something yourself._" Mark mumbles.

Footsteps come closer and closer. Five fingers find their way on my arm, my other arm, the right one. Lea is still holding my left hand.

"_Hey Di, it's me, Naya. I'm sorry for what happened, and no, my coffee wasn't more important than you. We just thought it would be better to leave you and your girl alone for a time. Not like we expected you to say something, but… Nevermind. I'm glad you're still alive Di, all of us are, the entire cast, your family, friends…_"  
"_And fans!_" Mark corrects.  
"_Oh yeah, and fans. We couldn't stop the media from spreading it. They knew at the very same moment we knew. Your PR is busy writing them, trying to make a deal, so they'll stop writing and talking about you. You know the media, they spread lots of shit. It's impossible to stop those morons._"

Cast? Fans? PR? Media? Why in the world would the media even write about me? I'm just another girl. I'm just another girl in a lame coma. And who the hell even cares? My family and friends know, and so do some random people who decided to come and visit me, and rob me afterwards.  
And, since when do I have fans? I'm not famous. Why would anyone be a fan of me? I didn't even do anything, besides getting myself in a coma. I haven't even achieved anything in life. I graduated, that's it. I tried to get involved in the celebrity world, but it didn't work out, way too stressful.  
What in God's sake is a PR? I know famous people like Beyoncé have one, but what does that have to do with me? I'm not famous.

This is so frustrating. Can they just stop telling dumb, extremely illogical lies? I'm not famous, and I'm not a lesbian. I don't remember having feelings for girls, coming out, nor having a girlfriend. I only remember having a boyfriend. Why can't I just show them they should stop, because I'm ne-ver going to believe them. Never.

I'm actually hoping for them to steal my money, punch me in the face, and leave. So I can lay here, in silence, waiting for my mom and Jason to arrive. Yes, silence, that's all I need right now. I'm sure they'll get tired of talking to me soon, so all I have to do is wait. Easy.

"_It's so strange. She's so quiet, I'm not used to it. She used to blabber for hours, go on about the same old thing for hours. Tell me so much information, including details, about the book she read. Demand me to read it too, while I never read it, because she spoiled the entire plot._" Heather's words are followed by soft giggles from the two next to me, Lea and Naya.

"_Never ever let Di read a detective story. Every time she reads one, she keeps going on about it. I still remember that time we were lying in bed, I was close to falling asleep, and then she went all cray about a detective. How he didn't see the clues, how he was too dumb to function, how the mystery would've been solved, if only Dianna was the detective._" Lea's words are followed by giggles too.

"_Oh man, Dianna… I still remember waking up in the middle of the night, my phone kept buzzing and ringing. It didn't even surprise me to see Dianna's name and number on my phone screen. Once I answered the phone, she started to yell at me. She knew who committed 'the murder'. God knew which murder. I thought she was talking about a recent murder in the States, so I was about to grab pen and paper to write her words down. Turns out she was talking about one of the books she read. No one else answered the phone, so she decided to call me, in the middle of the night. She thought it was weird no one answered the phone. I hung up, I was way too tired to listen to her constant blabbering about the book. That's why she ignored me for five days on set. Five days! She refused to come close to me, because I hung up. Turns out Lea isn't the biggest drama queen of the two of them._" Two loud laughs fill the room.  
"_Mark! I'm not a drama queen! I'm just really… Emotional._" She takes a deep breath and giggles.  
"_Anyway, I still remember that too. I had to listen to her complains for five days. Five days of listening to her complains about you hanging up, in the middle of a story! How dare you, Salling? She was about to reveal the murderer! Just because were too tired to listen, I had to listen to her giving me a, so called, short summary of the entire book! I had to sit down, and listen for two hours! Two! You have no idea what you've done to me, Salling!_" All four of them start laughing, again.

I seriously don't get what's so funny, I can't remember doing that. I can't remember reading detective books, I hate them! All I read is fantasy books, like Alice In Wonderland. That's all I read. I hate detective stories, because they're so predictable. Why read a story if you already know everything?

Minutes go by. Hours go by. Hours filled with the four of them discussing me, and life. Discussing things I didn't get. The jokes weren't funny, because I didn't understand them. Not like it would make a difference to understand them, because I can't laugh.

Heather, Naya and Mark left together. Heather had to go home for Elijah, Naya didn't want to Miss Keeping Up With The Kardashians and Mark didn't want to miss the Soccer match.  
So, it's just Lea and me. Lea, who's all snuggled up to me. She literally begged the doctor to sleep next to me. They didn't really agree with the sleeping in the same bed request, so they decided to put a bed next to mine.  
As soon as the last doctor left the room, she crawled to my bed and snuggled up next to me, thinking I wouldn't feel it, thinking the doctors wouldn't see it.  
Every time a doctor walked into the room, she pretended to be asleep, at least, that's what she told me every time footsteps were coming our way.

"_It's so strange. I'm used to being your little spoon." _Her calm voice breaks the non-existing silence._  
"And now I'm lying here, with my arms wrapped around your body, pretending nothing's wrong. Pretending you aren't in for spooning, tonight. I wish I could hold on to that feeling, but I can't. You aren't answering, those machines around us are annoying the last craps out of me, and it feels like I'm blabbering to the wall._" The warm breath of her deep sigh fills my ear shell.

"_I love you, Dianna, forever. No matter what. I'm yours. Forever. Forever. Forever and ever and ever._" Her finger tops slide over my cheek, they're really soft, and, thank god, less sweaty.

"_Goodnight my big spoon, my lady, my girlfriend, my precious, wonderful angel, my miracle, my everything._"  
Her soft lips press against my cheek for a few seconds. Her lips slide towards my ear, once they're close enough, she breaks the contact between her lips and my ear.  
"_I love you._" Her soft voice and breath fill my ear shell. Her breath goes back to calm, once she's all snuggled up again.  
I can hear her breathing in and out, in and out, in and out, slower and slower. Her breaths are followed by a big sigh, which I think, means she fell asleep.

She loves me, forever. I'm her big spoon, her lady, her girlfriend, her precious, wonderful angel, her miracle, her everything, yet I can't remember her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**  
**This chapter is a little toned down, but it's a base for some of the following chapters. It's written in Lea's point of view. I'm not sure how many times I'm going to write in Lea's p.o.v, yet, but this is a pretty 'nice' way to introduce y'all to Lea's thoughts. Which is, in my opinion, pretty important, since she's going through a lot as well. This is a short chapter, which means I'll update in a few days. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**  
**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Here I am, Lea Michele Sarfati, sitting in my favorite Italian restaurant, trying to enjoy dinner. Dianna has been in a coma for over a week and it's extremely hard to think about anything else. Every time I try to enjoy something, I keep thinking about how lovely it would be, if only Dianna was there too. I'm having that exact same feeling right now.  
Yes, dinners with Jon, Chris and Naya are lovely, but I miss my little angel. Dinners aren't the same without her. Dinners aren't the same without her staring into my eyes, making weird creations with her food, and telling fascinating stories about other countries.  
Every time we went to this restaurant, she started to blabber about Italy, how lovely Italians are, how wonderful their food is, how fascinating their 'rituals' and history are. While I had to sit down, listen, and pretend I don't have Italian roots.

God, I miss her. I miss her voice, her face, her dorky ways, her stories, her touch, her lips, her obsession with dresses, her habits, her crazy dance moves, her laugh, her strange humor, her tears, her hand in mine, her lips pressed against mine, her everything. I miss Dianna. I miss her more than I could ever imagine.

My deep, emotional thoughts get interrupted by Jonathan. "_Are you okay, mom?_" Mom. He knows that's the perfect way to make me smile.  
"_I'm fine, dad. I was just..._"  
"_Thinking about Dianna, again._" Naya finishes, before I could even do it myself. God, they know me so well. It's kind of creepy, though. What if they can read my mind? That would be so disgusting.

"_I just can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about what it would've been like if she didn't get into that coma. Our relationship is stuck. It's just stuck, there's no progress. If feels like trying to jump through a ceiling, you know you won't get through it, yet you keep jumping and bumping your head. I know, it sounds weird, but it feels like that. It just feels like Cory all over again... I don't want to lose her too, you know? Losing one of my best friends was hard enough, and I'm still not over it. I don't even want to imagine losing my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything._" I mumble while trying to create an artwork out of the vegetables on my plate.

I don't want to cry and I'm not going to. I'm a strong woman. I don't want to cry, again. I have cried for nights, nights and nights. Crying makes everything worse, just like silence.

"_I know, Lea. I know it's hard, but it's not the end. Dianna is stable, which means it's possible they'll get her out of her coma in a few days. Look, you should try to stay positive..._" I know Chris is trying to cheer me up, but it is not really working. I am staying positive ! I am not crying ! I am positive !

"_I am staying positive! Do you see me cry?! I'm trying to stay as positive as possible! I'm sitting here, trying to enjoy a dinner at my favorite restaurant, while my fucking girlfriend is in a coma! Stable or not, she's not here! It's not okay. We don't know anything about the state of her brain, nor body ! What if she has an amnesia ?! Or what if she has to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of her life?! How am I supposed to deal with that? How is she supposed to deal with that? Poor soul, she'll go crazy. I don't even... I don't even want to think about it. I just want my Dianna back, my old Dianna, my everything. And until she isn't the way she used to be, I won't be calm and, for God's Sake, I WON'T be happy!_" I put my hands on my mouth once I realize my overreaction.

"_I-I-Wow, I'm sorry._" I stumble. I'm not going to look them in the eye, I'm not even going to look up. I'm just going to stare at the vegetables, pretending they're oh so interesting.

"_It's okay, Lea. It really is. I...We get your reaction! We're kind of shocked and afraid too, I mean, especially after everything that happened to Cory, and everything that happened afterwards. We don't want that to happen again either and it won't. Have some faith in your girl!_" Jon's wise and calming words make me smile a little. His hand sliding over my shoulders and back make sure that he's serious.

"_Dianna is a strong girl. She won't give up. She'll fight till the very end, and c'mon, she survived a damn car crash! That shows how strong she is. She isn't done yet, life isn't done with her, otherwise she wouldn't have survived the accident. Keep that in mind. And I agree with Jon, what happened to Cory won't happen again. None of us will die. It's over. All of us are going to stay on this earth till the very end._" Chris is such an intelligent sweetheart. His words are so wise, lovely and supporting.  
Naya nods. "_No more dying, guys. No more funerals. No more loss. No more cruel pain. All of us are going to stay on this damn earth as long as possible. Once our lives are over, Cory will be there, welcoming us at the gates of heaven. He will make some lame jokes, while giving us way too high high fives!_"  
Our laughter fills the room. I'm not sure if it is Naya's relaxed vibe, or her incredible sweetness, but she always manages to make me laugh.

"_Thank you guys... Your support and words... They mean a lot to me! And I'm really sorry for my reaction, I just needed some supporting words, I guess._"

I grab Naya's and Chris' hands, while putting my head on Jon's shoulder and smiling from ear to ear. "_You guys, are the best and most supportive friends I could possibly wish for. Thank you. Thank you for making me feel better with this silly dinner. I love you so much and I'll keep you updated, no matter what._" I say, softly stroking my thumbs over their hands.

"_We love you too, Lea. Just call us if you need someone. We'll always be there for you... And eh, just let us know when you need a maid of honor or something, cause eh, I volunteer._" Oh Chris, you are such a dork.  
"_I will, babe. I will._"  
"_Eh, Chris, no. That's my role! The role of maid of honor was made for me! Naya Rivera, maid of honor." _I try to hold my way too loud laugh, but once Chris' and Naya's words start to repeat in my head, I can't hold it in any longer.

* * *

I snuggle myself into my sheets with a huge smile on my face. The dinner was so lovely, the start was a little hard, but it ended so wonderfully. I still miss my angel, though. I decided not to sleep in the hospital tonight. I miss our own bed, our sheets, our pillows. It's so much better than that hard, horrible hospital mattress.

I'm just pretending the sheets are Dianna's arms and the pillow is her head. I hope that will make it a little easier for me to fall asleep.

"_Goodnight, my little angel_." I whisper and press my lips against her pillow. "_I love and miss you, and I hope you'll be home soon._"

I know she'll be home soon, I can feel it. I can't wait to hold her again. I can't wait to fall asleep in her soft, cuddly arms. I can't wait for my angel to come home. She is mine and I will protect and take care of her, for the rest of our lives. And once either my or her time is done, I am sure Cory will take care of us. He's the guardian angel of my angel.

Goodnight, world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:  
This chapter is in Dianna's POV, just like chapter 1 and 2. I decided to do a little time-jump, cause 'coma-writing' didn't excite me that much.**

**I'm sorry for the [grammar] mistakes.  
****Reviews are still more than welcome.**

**Enjoy!**  
**x**

* * *

Minutes went by. Hours went by. Days went by. Weeks went by. And, thank god, they finally decided to get me out of the coma. It took them long, extremely long, to find out that my brain activity was high enough and that my body was strong enough to fight against all the pain on its own.

I'm not sure what is worse : lying in a coma, or waking up from a coma. Both are horrible.

Waking up from a coma feels like being released from prison, just to go to another prison.

The moment they got the tube out of my mouth, was the worst moment. I was so close to throwing up. That tube, oh that tube, gave me lots of irritation. I tried to ignore it but it was highly impossible and didn't work out, at all.

They put the medication down a bit, which made me realize that the coma wasn't that bad after all. I can't live with the pain, it's horrible. Doctors told me they decided to stop one third of the medication. Well, let me tell you something, doc, the pain gets worse every day.

I'm lying here, staring at the ceiling, trying to survive. I'm settled on 'surviving modus'. I will survive. I mean, I survived the psychical pain, called a coma. There were days I wanted to rip everything out and off me. There were days I wanted to die. There were days no one visited me, I was all alone, in a room with giant, annoying machines. I tried to amuse myself, by playing games inside my head. Didn't work out. I didn't like being alone, at all, and I still don't.

Speaking of being alone; no one has visited me yet, since the moment I opened my eyes.  
The moment you open your eyes, for the very first time, after such a long period, is spectacular. Everything was blurry, extremely blurry. It took a few seconds before everything turned brighter. I saw many faces, doctors' faces. All of them were staring at me, pretty creepy. A soft voice gave me a whole explanation of what had happened and what was next, but I wasn't paying attention, at all.

At that moment, I really didn't care about what had happened and what was going to happen. All I cared about was the fact that my eyes were open. I kept looking around, taking quick, but good observations of the room. I wanted to see everything and lock every view inside of my head.

Thanks to that I know every single detail of the room, I know exactly what it looks like.

I also know that the last doctor leaves the room around 11.00 PM, and returns around 7.00 AM. Oh, don't worry, Lea noticed that too. Once the last doctor left, her stories had a huge plot twist, a 18+ plot twist.

Lea, oh, Lea. That girl has my sympathy. I don't remember or know her, but she's likeable. The way she keeps holding on to the 'fact' that I'm her girlfriend amazes me.

She visited me, every single day, all day long.

All she did was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my hand, and telling me stories. Either stories about the days without me, or stories about our history. History I can't remember.

Just because I can't remember her, doesn't mean I don't care about her presence. No, no, I love having her around me, I love having someone around me.

Sure, my mom visited me too, but all she did was crying, which made the atmosphere in the room so negative. It sucks to hear your mom cry, while you're stuck. Oh, how I wished to be able to just wrap my arms around her and tell her it wasn't her fault. Tell her how much I love her. From now on, I can. Thank god. From now on I can answer everyone.

Footsteps are coming closer. I know those heels, I know them. It's impossible for me not to recognize them, since I have heard that sound every day. Now I can finally see to whom they belong to.

Now I can finally see the Lea that has been talking to me for weeks.

The loud footsteps are followed by a squeal.

"_Dianna! Dianna! O my god! You're awake! My angel!_" I can see the happiness and disbelieve in her eyes as she runs towards me. I'm somehow afraid she's going to attack me and end up punching me in the face. I know she won't, but ah, strangers are surprising.

Her hands are on my cheeks as she presses her lips against mine. The kiss is followed by a loud moan, a loud moan from me. This is going way too fast, I literally met her a few weeks ago, plus, my lips are way too dry for kisses.

"_I-I-I'm sorry, Di... I'm just so excited. I like, totally forgot about your pain._" I can see the regrets in her eyes as she backs off and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"_It's okay._" I nod. Getting those words out of my mouth is pretty hard, harder than I expected.

"_Oh my, your voice is so... Soft and hoarse. It's so cute! Oh, I really missed your voice and your eyes and just you..._"

Her overexcitement is killing me. She's so loud and excited, excited to see me a little more alive. While I'm lying here, wondering why she's still claiming to be my girlfriend.

I decide to stay quiet. I don't want to hurt her. She was the one to sit next to me every single day. She was the one to fall asleep at my side after an endless story. I don't want to hurt her. I can't hurt her. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want to tell her I can't remember her, that would be so cruel. I don't even want to imagine how I would feel if someone told me something like that. I would be so mad, and extremely sad.

"_You don't have to talk, Dianna. I googled 'coma' before visiting you. I read you would be in another world, in an after-coma world, which is okay. I mean, it's not cool, but it's okay, as long as you're okay with it too… You're probably kind of used to it, since you're always in another world_." She giggles as she softy pokes me.

A weak smile covers my confusion. Just smile, Dianna, just smile. Don't hurt her, nope, keep smiling. Don't say stupid things, just smile and nod. Smile and nod. Smile and nod. Does she even know I have been awake for a couple of days already?

"_Do you, ehm, want to talk about anything? Or do you want me to start talking about whatever you want to hear me talk about? Cause I will… Like, it was so wonderful on set today! We had a lovely dinner and I filmed so many good and funny scenes with Chris and Naya! It was so awesome! It feels like being back in the old days, the only one missing was you, but you were there, in spirit, you know._" Her words are followed by an incredible smile.

I'm confused. Set? What set? Chris? I still remember the Naya girl, from some visits, but who the hell is Chris? And why, why oh why, is she on set? And why was I once there too? What set?

I want to stay quiet and I'm trying really hard to, but I can't. I have to ask her about the set, before my mind explodes.

"_Set?_" I put as much volume on my voice as possible, not like it is any louder, but at least I tried.

"_Yes, silly! Glee set! Oh, c'mon, just because you don't want to remember it, doesn't mean you should act like you've never heard of it before!_" Her laugh fills the room, while I give her a look as confused as possible.

"_Wh…_" I get interrupted, before I can even finish my sentence.

"_Oh, wait, you really don't… Dianna… Are you serious, right now?_" I try to nod, which really hurts. I can't explain why, and I can't explain why I'm nodding either. I could have said 'yes' instead.

Two hands find their way on my cheeks, and two eyes find their way in mine.

"_Di, do you remember anything… Like, anything? Just please, tell me the last thing you remember, or who you remember. Please, tell me, it's important…_"

I try hard not to look in her eyes, mission impossible.

"_I-I don't know._" I decided it is better for me to start whispering, since it doesn't really matter, when it comes to the volume, if I whisper or talk out loud. It doesn't hurt that much to whisper.

"_Do you remember me, honestly?_"

An intense, awkward silence fills the room. Oh, no, why why why.

"_Just nod or shake your head… It's okay, no matter what the answer is. It's okay, it really is, Di…_"

Her eyes searching for mine make me extremely nervous. Just because she says she will be okay with it, doesn't mean she actually will. I really, really, don't want to hurt her. I don't want to be the bad person in this room but I don't want to lie either.

I try to breathe in and out as calmly as possible. Why are things so damn hard? Why can't I just tell her the truth? She deserves the truth, I owe her the truth. I also owe her recognition and something positive, since she was there for me every single day. I'm conflicted and I honestly never expected it to be this hard. I used to think she would stop visiting me after a few days anyway, so I wouldn't have to tell her that I can't remember her. But she kept visiting, kept talking, kept saying how much she loved me, which makes it even harder to tell her the truth now.

I'm trying really hard to avoid eye-contact, which is not that easy. Lea keeps begging my eyes to focus on hers.

"_Dianna, baby, do you remember me?_" Her whisper is so soft and calm, yet I can feel, and hear, the fear in her voice. Her touch makes me extremely weak. Come on Dianna, just tell her the truth, she told you she would be okay with it. You're always better off with the truth.

Before I even realize I find myself shaking my head, pretty heavily. There, the truth is out. I hope she's happy, because I'm feeling guilty as hell. Of course she isn't happy, what the hell, Dianna. There is 99% chances I broke her heart just by shaking my head. I should have lied to her. I should have told her I remember her.

"_I-I-It's okay_." She whispers as her eyes meet mine. Stop lying. It's not okay, I can see it in your eyes. Why are your eyes all teary, if it's okay? Why does it look like you're about to cry, if it's okay?

"_I… Wow… I, honestly, have no idea how to react right now… I… It's not your fault, Di. I mean, you can't help it. My hopes were way too high. I think I somehow forgot that you were in a car accident, and, I-I-I'm sorry, Di_." Lea stumbles, she's clearly fighting roughly to hold her tears.

I want to grab her hand so bad, but before I even get the chance, she puts her hands in front of her eyes. "_E-Excuse me, I, eh, need a moment_."  
I can hear her voice break and it's heartbreaking. Before I can even answer or grab her somehow, she has already left the room.

"_No, no, Lea. Lea, come back._" I stumble, somehow still shocked by her reaction.

The footsteps and sniffles on the hallway slowly fade away. I want to follow her, but I can't, I'm stuck in this room. And even if I could, I would be the last person she would want around her right now.

I ruined it. I ruined everything, even though I have no idea what everything is, was, and used to be. I just broke the heart of someone I can't remember. I just broke the heart of an almost stranger that I'm supposed to know. I shouldn't care this much. Why do I even care? I barely know her. I don't remember her. I only remember her from the times she visited me, but I couldn't even see or talk to her. I shouldn't care at all. She's in fact just an unknown person, a crying stranger, whom I care about. She's a stranger I care about.

I'm not sure if I want to cry or punch. Since I can't punch anything, I think I'll have to go with sobbing like a baby.

Just when I think I wouldn't have to go through the 'crying state' her reaction repeats in my head. Her eyes turning all teary, her facial expression, her shaky voice, her break down, the way she stormed out of the room, the footsteps and sniffs on the hallway. I'm too weak for this. Why is my mind doing this to me? Why am I even awake? Can't I just fall back into a coma ?, because everything seemed way easier back then.

A part of me wants Lea to come back, I want to apologize, I want to end this horrible guilt. Another part of me wants her to stay away so I can't make an even bigger fool of myself.

I woke up from a coma, I should be happy and thankful, but no, all I'm doing is lying here, feeling too guilty for words. I basically ruined my own day, by ruining Lea's day.

Oh, how I wish I could just stand up and go take a look. I'm dying to know if everything is okay, well, of course it isn't.

As I look around I can see the entire room is empty. There are no doctors, no patients. It's just me and the machines. Me and my thoughts. I'm not sure which scares me more : the machines that could stop working and leave me here to die. Or my thoughts, driving me crazy and making me want to die. Both scare me.

I need Lea to return, I need her. I need to hear her voice to calm down. I don't want to go crazy. I don't remember her but she's the only one that could actually save me from my horrible thoughts. Good job, Dianna, you ruined your only hope. You told the person that loves you more than anything you can't remember her. She's the only one that can possibly help me to get back into my 'normal' world.

My thoughts get interrupted by a nurse entering the room. I have to find a way to get her attention since I don't want to talk too much. I want to save my voice for Lea.

I should cough, coughing always seem to work.

I clear my throat noisily as possible without hurting myself. Ha, it worked. The nurse turns around and walks towards me.

"_How can I help you, Miss Agron? Do you need anything?_" Her voice is so soft, it reminds me of Spring. I remember her voice, she was the one that took care of me when Lea was or wasn't, around. Good, she knows Lea. I can ask her to go look for her, pretending it's an emergency.

"_Lea..._" I mumble looking at the door. I hope she gets the hint.

I can see she does, when she responds : "_I'll go look for her._"  
A small smile appears on my face once the nurse has left the room.

Did I just really ask the nurse to go look for Lea? Why do I care that much? Do I always care that much about people and their feelings?

After a few minutes my thoughts get interrupted, again, by footsteps. As I look up I see Lea, standing by the door, looking like a lost puppy. Her eyes are still kind of red and she looks so lost.

"_Come here.._." I whisper softly, unsure about her reaction. I really want to apologize, that's the only right thing to do. The doubt in her eyes is killing me. I get it, I'm the love of her life, the love of her life who doesn't even remember her.

"_Lea, I'm sorry._" I whisper, while she's walking towards me.

"_Dianna, shh, shh, no_." Her fingers touch mine as she sits down next to me. "_It's okay. I overreacted._" Her thumbs stroke mine gently.

"_I didn't know you had amnesia. I-the doctors didn't tell me, well, I didn't give them the chance to, because I didn't visit them before visiting you. I walked out to go find one of your doctors to get an explanation._"

Her fingers are a little shaky, and they become even shakier when she moves towards me.

"_The car accident damaged your brain, Di. That's why they put you in a coma. They put you in a coma, to keep the damages and the pain as less as possible. They couldn't prevent the amnesia, though. That's why you can't remember me, or anyone else. The doctors think you lost at least six years of your memory._"

Her words keep repeating in my head. I lost six years, six years of my memory. It's all my fault I can't remember anyone. I lost everything. My life is over, and gone. God knows how special those six years were, I will never know. I will never relive those years. I will always be that woman that doesn't remember six important years of her life. I can't hold my tears any longer. This is too much, this is too much for me. Why me? Why me? Why me?

A warm finger touches my cheeks as she wipes my tears away "_Hey, Di, don't cry. It's not your fault. It's okay. I'm here for you, and I'll always be here._"

The touch of her finger is replaced by soft arms around my waist.

"_We'll get through this, angel. We will. I'll get you through this. I'll do everything to help you, even if it means that I have to sit down and tell you everything, day by day. I'm not asking you to be the old you in one day, I won't ever ask you that. All I'm asking you is to give me your trust. Even just a bit. All you have to do is trust me, and I'll get you through all of this._", she says in an extremly loving way.

The way she talks makes it so easy for me to believe her. She will get me through this.

Our eyes search for contact as I nod. "_I trust you..._" My words make her tighten the hug. "_You were the only person to visit me, and you seem to know an awful lot about me._" A little smile appears on both of our faces.

"_Wait, how do you know? Could you hear everything I told you?_" Why so shocked? I wasn't dead.

"_I was in a coma, Lea, not dead. I heard and felt everything. The way you touched me showed me you really, really care about me. And even though I don't remember you... I still trust you._"

The smile on her face keeps growing. "_Oh, I love you, Di. And you love me too, well, at least, the Dianna of a few weeks ago did. I can't wait to take you home with me._"

"_I can't wait to go home with you, and to explore everything again_."

My words are followed by a giggle, a cute one.

"_Oh, get ready, Agron. You were a hard one_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**  
**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update.  
I finished this chapter a few weeks ago, but I totally forgot to mail it to my beta, once I mailed it, my beta got in trouble with her internet connection.  
She hasn't been able to mail back for weeks. /She still hasn't mailed back/.  
So, I had to look for another beta, which I, thank god, found. I apologize for the waiting. I promise it won't happen again. :)**

**I apologize for the errors. I wrote this chapter on my phone, and my phone is a pain in the ass when it comes to English.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps. I decided to do another time jump, because I couldn't wait for Dianna to get back into the 'real life'.**

* * *

"_You ready, Agron?_" Naya smiles, putting my coat around my body.

"_I guess so._" I mumble softy. All these days I couldn't wait to go home, but now, I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure about the company. I actually wanted to go home with my mom, but she told me that wouldn't be a smart thing to do, since it isn't my so called usual.

"_Oh, c'mon, Di. Don't tell me you'd rather stay here than go home._" Naya whispers softly while cupping my cheeks.  
"_There's a world waiting for you, outside. You can't stay here forever. You have to find your way back into this world and... Move on._"

Move on? Move on? How does one move on from something as horrible as this? How does one move on without remembering years of her life? Is she for real right now?

I sigh and turn my head away.

"_Where's Lea?_" I grumble. I have no idea where that woman is. If she is my so called girlfriend, then where is she? Isn't she supposed to walk me out of here? I knew this was all some sort of dumb plot.

"_She's waiting in the car. She can't walk with us. Be-_"

"_Why not?_" I interrupt, frowning a bit. Because she doesn't want to be the guilty one after shooting me?

"_Because, which I was just about to say, there are paparazzi waiting outside for us, for you. Your relationship is still a secret, you know? No one, besides loved ones, knows about it. If she would be the one to walk you out, there would be rumors in no time._" Naya's deep and loud sigh fills the room, like whatever she just said annoys her.

"_But, what about you? Now you are the one to walk me out...?_" My eyes are still narrowed. I'm extremely confused at the moment, and the more she says, the more confused I get.

"_I'm dating someone. Everyone knows I am. There are no rumors about us anymore. We... I am safe from dating rumors. You aren't._" Naya walks over to the window and opens the curtains for a few seconds. "_Come here._" She whispers softly as I make my way over to her.

My legs still hurt, not that much anymore, but it still isn't comfortable.  
Thank god I can walk, though. I wouldn't want to be in a wheelchair for a period, or even worse, the rest of my life.

"_But I'm dating someone too, why-_"

"_Ssssh, I'll explain everything once we're in the car._" Naya mumbles while putting one hand on my shoulder and the other one on my cheek, pointing my head in the right direction.

"_You see them?_" She whispers, pointing her finger towards a group of people standing in front of the hospital. It looks like they're waiting for something or someone.

"_Those guys are paparazzi. They want to take as many pictures of you and us, as possible. Lea talked with your PR, and they decided it would be better if we didn't give them the chance to take many pictures of you. That's why I'm walking with you. I'll find a way to protect you from many pictures._" A small, appealing smile appears on her face.

"_And I, to be honest, don't mind paparazzi pictures. It keeps the fans alive._" Naya mumbles, raising her shoulders.

Her words don't surprise me. She looks exactly like one of those people. People that care a lot about their looks and appearances.

Both of us look up at the sound of a phone.

"_Oh, Lea is ready. Let's go._" How does she even know? She didn't look nor answer her phone.

"_How do you know?_" I whisper softly, closing my coat.

"_She told me she would call._" Naya explains while grabbing sunglasses out of her bag.

"_Here, wear these._" she mumbles as she walks at me, puts them on my face and puts the cap of my coat over my head.

I look a little confused by all the things she does. The sun is shining, so I get the sunglasses, but I don't get the cap or the coat.

I decide not to ask anything, because I don't want to interrupt whatever she's doing.

"_You don't have to check out or anything, I already checked you out when I left for the toilet. I explained the situation and they got it. So all we have to do is walk out, pass the paparazzi, and get in the car._" Once Naya is ready she walks to the door and opens it.

"_Are you coming with me?_" A sweet smile appears on her face as she walks out of the room and keeps the door opened.

I nod softly while making my way out of the room. I stop Naya from closing the door and turn my front towards the room for one last time.

This room is kind of special to me. It kind of feels like leaving my house, or leaving a thing that means a lot to you.

I turn my head towards the bed, for one last time, and notice that the stuffed animal Jason gave to me is still lying on the bed. How could I even forget about that one? I would never forgive myself if I didn't take that one home with me.

I look up to Naya, who's looking at me like she doesn't want to wait that much longer.

"_Wait._" I whisper softly and make my way inside again. I walk towards the bed, grab the stuffed animal, wrap my arms around it and press it against my body, as tightly as possible.

"_Ah, stuffed Freddie._" Naya smiles. "_Your dog looks exactly like that._"

"_I know! Jason showed me a picture! I can't wait to meet him._" I smile, making my way back to the hallway with my arms wrapped around the stuffed animal.

Naya closes the door behind my back and leads me through the hallways. "J_ust follow me, okay? Just do whatever I tell you to, and don't, don't stand still when we're outside._" I nod softly after hearing her words.

I decide to stay quiet the entire way through the hospital. I can somehow feel Naya's nerves, which makes me pretty nervous too. Although I have no idea what there is to be nervous for. The idea of people taking pictures of me scares me a little.

Naya wraps her arm around my shoulder once we're about to leave. "_Here we go._" She whispers as soft as possible.

"_Don't be afraid, just walk. Oh! And don't talk back!_" Naya reminds me.

I nod, again and look at her for one last time before we walk out.

Naya holds me tight once we're out of the hospital, pressing my body against hers, holding her hand in front of my face.

All the flashes are eye blinding; they're so bright. Thank god I'm wearing sunglasses, because they somehow protect me from the brightness.

I turn my head a bit and walk as fast as possible. All these people keep yelling at us, and walking in our way, but Naya clearly doesn't care and pushes her way through.

All these people, all these people I don't know. All these voices, all these voices I don't know. I'm so uncomfortable.

I hold my stuffed animal even tighter once the people around us start to yell louder.

"_Shhh, ignore them. We're almost at the car. I can see it already._" Naya whispers softly, leading me to the car.

My eyes widen once I see the car. Car. Car. No. I'm not going to get inside that creature.

My body blocks, just like my brain. I don't want to get inside that.

I look up to Naya and shake my head once she opened the door of the car.

"_I don't wanna._" I'm still in shock by the car and I really don't want to get in.

Naya looks at me with confusion in her eyes, like she totally forgot about it.  
"_Dianna, get in, please._" She mumbles, looking around to see if the paparazzi are near.

"_I don't want to!_" I nag, shaking my head.

"_Dianna, get in!_" Naya grumbles, annoyed.

"_Di, nothing is gonna happen. You're safe here!_" Lea sighs, turning around towards me. Once she notices the shock on my face, she gets out of the car.

"_Can you drive, Nay?_" she whispers once she's standing close to her.

"_Lea, the pa-_"  
"_I don't care, not right now._" Lea whispers, looking at Naya and me.  
"_So, can you drive?_" Naya nods and makes her way into the front seat of the car.

Lea walks towards me and wraps her arms around me.  
"_It's okay, Di. I get it. I get you don't want to get in, but there's no other way. We can't walk home._" She sighs, pulling me closer.

"_Look, your bags, filled with clothes and stuff, are in the car already! So is Naya, and so was I! So, so can you. I'll sit next to you and hold you, if you want me to._" She softly strokes my hair with her thumb.

I really don't want to get in, but I honestly don't know what scares me more: The car, or the paparazzi behind us.

I look down at the stuffed animal in my arms and sigh softly. I'm really afraid, and I'm not sure if they get it. I don't blame them for not understanding. It's not like I should expect them to get inside my head. I bet they don't want to either.

"_Dianna?_" Lea whispers, putting her fingers around the sides of my sunglasses and pulling them off. Our eyes find their way to each other pretty quickly.

"_I get that you don't want to get in, but we... we have to. Naya is a talented driver, better than me, and I'll hold you so you don't have to worry. I'll keep you safe._" Her fingers twitch around my lock of hair.

Our eyes keep making contact, and I can almost hear her eyes say that she isn't lying.

I turn my head towards the paparazzi people one more time and sigh. I have to get into the car, because those people behind me are bad. If they were good, we wouldn't have to walk away from them.

"_Come._" Lea whispers, putting her hand on my hip and leading me into the car. It takes me a few seconds to accept her lead. I slowly get into the car and sit down on the backseat.

I look up to Lea who sits down next to me and closes the door.

"_Wait a minute._" she mumbles, putting our belts on.

"_I thought the doctors said she went to therapy for this?_" Naya whispers, turning her head towards Lea.

"_So did I._" Lea whispers back, putting her hand on my knee for a few seconds.

I can feel my heartbeat raise once Naya starts the car. I'm so afraid, but there's no going back.

I press the stuffed animal against my body, as tight as possible, which makes a smile appear on Lea's face.

"_See, it's not that scary._" she whispers, putting her arm around my shoulders.

I nod absently and stare out of the window. I'm uncomfortable and afraid. I have no idea where we're going, and the only thing I know is that it's called 'home'.

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I look at the trees passing us. I haven't seen real 'nature' for weeks, and it killed me. I love trees, especially in spring.

I look up as I hear Naya's voice. "_Oh yeah. Lea, can you tell Dianna the entire PR thing? She didn't get it when I tried to explain her._" Naya mumbles, turning down the volume of the music.

"_Oh eh, sure._" Both of the women sigh.

"_You are Dianna Agron, a well-known and extremely talented actress. Glee, a TV series about teenagers in a glee club, made you famous. Many people bought the songs you recorded. You recently played in a movie with Robert DeNiro, better known as Bob. I'll tell you more once we're home. There's a lot to tell._" Lea keeps looking me in the eye, which scares me a bit. It looks like she really wants me to listen and believe her.

I remain silent. I want to know more about the so called PR thing. I can't imagine myself singing nor acting, though. I'm not that talented.

"_Those paparazzi guys love you because you're famous, just like us. They want pictures of you so they can sell it to big magazines and fans. The magazines love to create drama and rumors. That's why they're dangerous. They can say pretty bad and mean things about you, which I've experienced._" Lea sighs after her last sentence, looking down for a few seconds.

"_When?_" I whisper softly, a little confused and worried. I didn't know the world was filled with bad, noisy people.

"_Just... With Cory... And you and Naya. But eh, I'll explain it to you when we're home._" The both of us nod at each other at the exact same time.

"_Our PR teams help us with public relationships. They help us to make the rumors stop. They're extremely important, especially for us, because no one knows we've been dating for years. Being gay can be a pretty bad thing in this world, and it can make you lose your job and fame._" Lea says, stroking my knee with her thumb and index finger.

"_That's why we have to keep it a secret. Our PR helps us with hiding it. They give us guys to 'PR' with. All we have to do is pretend to date that guy, which means we have to appear with them once a week. We have to act like a couple with them, and our PR teams will send pictures to magazines and twitter, showing everyone we're dating those guys and not each other. In rule for that, we can't act like a couple on the streets nor tweet each other lovely things._" Her fingers on my knees calm me down a bit.

So many words, so many explanations and I'm not sure if I understand them. I'm still confused about the famous part and I barely listened to her other explanations, because I was lost in my thoughts. There are just so many new things coming at me, I can't understand and remember that much information at the same time.

I guess I left my brain in the hospital with the paparazzi.

"_I'll explain everything to you once we're home. I think you should take a short nap now. The doctor told me you didn't sleep last night, so I bet you're super tired now. It'll take a few hours before we get home anyway._" Lea whispers, pulling a lock of hair behind my ear and stroking my cheek with her thumb.

She's right. I'm tired. I'm even too tired to complain about her touches. I barely moved when I was lying in the hospital, so the walk to the car was exhausting for me. And the doctor was right. I didn't sleep last night. I was way too busy worrying about today.

"_You're right._" I mumble softly, trying to find a comfortable position, which isn't really working.

"_You can lean your head against my shoulder... Or lie on my lap._" Lea smiles, putting her hands on her lap.

Her lap looks comfortable and it's kind of the only comfortable option at the moment, so why would I even refuse it.

I nod while I let myself slide down a bit. I move my belt a little so it won't annoy me when I'm lying down, and I lie my head down on her lap.

It takes a few seconds for me to realize that I'm still in a car, and just when I'm about to sit back up and panic, Lea pushes me back down.

"_Don't, Dianna._" Her soft whisper fills my ear as she bows forward. "_Calm down, lie down, close your eyes, and go visit dreamland. I'll hold and protect you._" Her soft fingers stroke my head while her other arm is resting on my rib cage.

Her touch manages to calm me down somehow.

The times she touched me in the hospital made me stressed out, but now it seems to have a total opposite effect.

Her calming words keep repeating in my head as I close my eyes carefully.  
The stuffed animal is still pressed against my chest; it doesn't even bother me. It feels like having Jason with me, to somehow protect me.

The idea of going back to my so called life still scares me. The hospital was a safe place, even though you go there because you aren't safe. It still protected me from the outside, from the things I don't remember.

I want to keep thinking about the hospital-life, but my brain kind of stops working. That's how tired I am.

I cuddle myself up against Lea and the stuffed animal for one last time and fall in a deep sleep. It was exactly what I needed.

* * *

"_Di? Dianna. Hey, sleepy head!_" Lea whispers, shaking my upper body a bit. "_Wake up, lady. We're almost home!_"

I carefully open my eyes and look around. Am I still in that damn car?

"_Mhmm?_" I mumble, yawning and putting my hands in front of my eyes.  
The lights are so bright.

"_You slept for hours, silly._" Lea giggles, running her fingers through my hair. "_We're almost home! Just a few more minutes._"

"_Oh._" I yawn again, moving my head a bit, ready to fall back asleep. I'm so tired that I didn't even listen to whatever she was saying. I want to sleep.

"_Dianna..._" Lea whispers. Her voice doesn't keep me awake this time.

* * *

"_Oh, Dianna, c'mon, wake up. You can sleep at home. I'm not going to drag you out of the car._" Lea grumbles, shaking my upper body again.

I open my eyes by the sound of her loud voice and frown a bit.

"_Oh, thank god. Come! We're home! I tried to wake you up so many times. You're a sleepy one!_" Lea smiles, putting her hands on my shoulder and hip, softly pushing me back up.

This sitting position keeps me awake because it's super uncomfortable.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips once Lea removes my belt. Both Naya's and Lea's door open at the same time as they leave the car. It's only a matter of time before Lea opens mine, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car.

I look at Naya, who's carrying my bags out of the car towards a house. I think it's our house.

"_So, this is our house._" Her voice is filled with excitement. Lea grabs my hand and points at the house with her other hand. She didn't have to point though, because it's the only house in the lane.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?_" She giggles, pulling me towards the front door of the house.

I nod in agreement. The house is beautiful. It looks like my dream house, but better, and more expensive.

Lea loosens her grip a bit as she puts her hand in her bag, grabbing a pair of keys and putting them in the lock of the door.

"_Ready to get in?_" She whispers a bit playfully, turning around to Naya, who's basically waiting for the door to open so she can finally put the bags on the ground.

I look at Lea, who's super excited - way more excited than I am. It's not like I'm not excited. I think it's just because I'm still tired, and a bit afraid. But thank god I survived that long ride. I survived the worst of the worst. The worst thing that can happen now is walking into an ugly or messy house, which would still make me the one to blame since I used to live here.

I look at our hands, the stuffed animal held to my chest, Naya and the bags, the door, the keys, everything else around us. I take a deep breath and nod.

"_I'm ready._" Kind of.

Lea's smile keeps growing from excitement and happiness. It's cute.

"_Okay. 3...2...Aaaah! This is so exciting...1..._"


End file.
